The Wanderer
by telmeastory
Summary: The Wanderer wanted nothing more than to be by her side, but he had to keep his distance. The Princess watched as her knight in shining armor would save her, only to disappear. Set where the Princess saved the townspeople rather than Elliot...
He stood staring out from his place near the camp. He pulled his rags closer to himself against the raging wind and hefted his large bag up higher on his shoulder. This had been quite a journey.

With another sudden gust of wind, he found himself glad that he had suffered through growing out his shaggy mane. The warmth that his thick hair provided against the ice cold wind made him glad he hadn't been able to afford the barber before he left Bowerstone. Then again, there wasn't much he could afford these days. But that was the life of a wanderer.

As he neared the camp, he came across some of the local children. Knowing his appearance was scary, the Wanderer didn't want to scare anyone with his appearance. As such, he stood just behind a tree, hidden from view. He watched the children frolic back and forth, engaging in their own made up game. A Smile came to the Wanderer's face. While his body was still young, his bones felt much older and his hair being wind tossed and unkempt gave him an aged appearance.

In an instant, he felt his body tense. He heard the growl long before the children. Long before the wolves appeared, even. Of course revealing himself to the children this way was not what he wanted, but he would do so if the time called for it. He carefully settled his pack down against the tree and crouched so he was ready to spring. He saw the wolves some screaming around the corner, heading straight for the children. Watching, and preparing to lunge himself, he fell back in shock as a fireball exploded against the wolf, sending it flying into a tree across the clearing from him.

'Well that is an interesting turn of events.' He thought, standing and alert as he surveyed the scene before him. A tall young woman strode out of the trees and quickly dealt with the other wolves who had been stalking the children. As the Wanderer watched, an old man dressed as a knight swept the children off into his arms, disappearing nearly as quickly as he had appeared. The wanderer smiled to himself. Good old Walter.

That last thought caught his mind. 'Wait, if Sir Walter is here, then…'

He turned back to face the woman before him. She was crouched in the middle of the clearing, searching for more danger. He took her in slowly. She was dressed in a regal manner, but her clothes were torn. Based on the state of her hair, he could see she had been travelling. Of course that would be the case, since she had come from the palace.

It was the princess standing before him. The one who he'd heard had become quite the firecracker recently, standing up to Logan. Well if that was true, this would certainly be a much more interesting visit to the Dweller's Camp.

As he let his guard down, he saw the princess turn to face him, or rather his tree. He suddenly tensed back up, pressing his guard back into place.

After a few tense seconds, the princess shrugged and followed in the direction Walter had taken the children. The Wanderer let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He stood up, lifting his pack again, and turned to face the camp.

Staring out from just beyond the edge of camp, the old wanderer slumped his shoulders and slipped quietly into the camp, having become accustomed to hiding himself like this from years of practice.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

'What had that been?' The Princess wondered to herself. As she met with Walter on the edge of the Dweller's Camp, she thought back to the clearing. She had taken out the wolves simply enough. That wasn't what concerned her. She was still coming into this idea of being a hero, but she had mastered both the sword and Will enough that the wolves offered no real challenge. A few weeks in the woods with Walter as they travelled had led to that.

No, what had raised her attention was that feeling. As she was preparing to leave, she had felt something. There was not really a good way to describe it. There was some sort of pressure against her Will power. She wasn't sure Walter could understand, but maybe she would ask him anyway. He had been close to her father, so maybe he would know.

She met up with the old Knight just inside the edge of the Camp. He looked up on hearing her feet crunch in the snow.

"Your majesty, nicely done back there. You are getting quite a handle on those abilities of yours." She grinned at Walter's praise. He had been like a father to her for the past 10 years, not to mention being one hell of a warrior himself. He was not given to idle chit-chat. If he was willing to tell her that, it must be a good thing.

"Thank you Walter. Actually, I was hoping to ask you something." His eyes rose to hers, prompting her to continue. "When I was standing there in the clearing, after you took the children, I…felt something."

The look of concern now graced Walter's face. "Felt something?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure exactly how to explain it. And it was only there for a moment. But before I left, I felt something with my Will power, it was almost like a heartbeat."

Walter studied her face for a moment. He seemed unsure of how to take her comment. "Hmmm, I see milday. Well that is certainly interesting." He stopped, turning to face her full on. "We can figure it out later. For now, let's get you clothes more suited to this weather. I am off to see Sabine and discuss our situation. In the meantime, why don't you take this and get yourself some clothes. Maybe even go and meet some of the locals." With that, he handed her a bag of gold and turned off toward Sabine's fortified area.

Turning the bag over in her hand, she smiled in the direction the old knight had taken. He was hiding something and she knew it. Not that it mattered. She would find out later. For now, she had some shopping to do and people to meet.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

The Princess had found the new clothes simply enough and purchased them. The fur was much warmer than her royal outfit, which was a nice change after weeks of wandering in that blasted snow. She had even made a few new friends. Her having saved the children made them love her instantly and after a few handshakes and conversations, others were slowly warming to the young woman as well.

Now she was wandering the 'streets' talking to some of the beggars. That was when she came across him. She had been shaking hands and even offering money. When she came to him, he looked different. He was taller than the others, she could see that before he even stood up. Beyond that, his shoulders were much bigger. Although he didn't appear to be malnourished like some of the others, she could see that he had been travelling quite a bit. She extended her hand, waiting for him to respond.

He looked at her with a strange look on his face…shock perhaps? As his hand took hers in a strong grasp, she could feel the scars and callouses on his hands.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, milady." He almost whispered. She was taken aback. She hadn't told anyone who she was and she didn't look the part, especially with the change of clothes. But as his cobalt eyes met hers, she felt a strength she had not before. She smiled down at him and sat on the ground beside him.

"How did you know?"

"I saw you out in the woods with Walter." He stated it simply, staring at the road before him.

"Wait, you know Walter?"

"From years ago. He and I go back a bit." She stared at him on that one. Sure his hair was a mess, but even with that he couldn't be more than 30? 35? And wait, he had seen her in the woods?

"Wait, you saw me in the woods? So you know about…" She let the sentence trail off, waiting for his response.

"You, Princess, I saw you use Will. I have to say that you are rather good at it." She felt herself grin at the praise. She wasn't really sure why, but it made her feel better.

"Miss!" She turned her head to face Walter as she shouted to him. Then she turned back to see the man she had been sitting next to was gone. How odd. She went to meet Walter.

"Hello Walter. So how did it go with Sabine."

"Well, he…." Walter stopped himself, noticing that she was not really paying attention to him. He continued in a quieter tone. "Princess, is something wrong?"

"Hmm?" she snapped back, looking fully at him. "Sorry Walter, I have just been meeting so many people and…no, you know what. I need to ask you something." She stared, waiting. He gestured for her to continue.

"Ok, so I was meeting people and I came across this one man sitting just here." She indicated where she had just risen from herself. "Well, I don't think he is a Dweller. He had a full scraggy beard, but he was tall. And he was built like a knight." Here she stopped to gage the old knight's reaction. Shen he didn't respond, she went on.

"Well, he knew I was the princess." She stopped as Walter gasped here. "He knew, because he saw me in the woods with the wolves and because I was with you. He said he knew you."

Walter let out a deep rumbling laugh here. "That is quite possible milady, I do know quite a few people. And even more know me, having such a handsome face and all." He gave her a large grin here.

The princess felt herself laugh for a moment before composing herself. "But Walter, really. He said it like he actually knew you. He said the two of you went way back, but he looked so young. No more than 30."

As she finished, she saw Walter tense. "Princess, you said you felt a heartbeat with your Will earlier? And this man, what color were his eyes?"

"Cobalt, almost black." She saw Walter freeze. It was only for an instant, but seeing the old knight react in such a way worried her. Then he relaxed.

"Milady, that man is nothing to worry about. He is an old Wanderer I used to know, but a good man. If we hadn't been there, I'm sure he would have stepped in to help those children. I'm sure he is glad, however, that a hero was here to deal with it." Walter smiled at this last part, seeming to brighten up. "Well, now we need to go speak with Sabine together. I think he might just help us!"

The Princess stood to follow Walter, but she suddenly felt even more confused than before.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

The Wanderer stood a few feet away. He wasn't ready yet. Walter didn't need to know he was here. Why had he said all of that? Stupid stupid. But she looked at him with those trusting eyes and he couldn't help it. And he wanted to talk to her more.

What was happening to him? Had he just been alone that long? Or was this something else?

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

The Princess was quickly proving herself to be quite the Hero. She had begun to earn the trust of the people in the Dweller's Camp, not to mention Brightwall. Walter had kept them moving and she was regularly off on different quests. Now she was making her way into the mercenary camp. It was going to be quite an experience. She had fought a few bandits, but from what she heard Captain Saker would be no pushover. Nor were his men. She soon discovered this for herself as she had to fight through them. At one point, she thought she saw a flash of grizzled mane and cobalt eyes, but that was just her imagination. That hair and eyes had been on her mind for quite some time now, though she had no idea why the Wanderer would be on her mind.

As for fighting through the camp, it was painful and a headache, but she would manage it. She kept moving, soon finding herself in a pit facing Saker himself. Well this should be good.

It was a long and challenging fight. The young heroine knew it would be the moment it began, but Saker's men kept jumping into the pit to join the fight. Not that it mattered, she would take them all. She fought like a mad woman, working in and out and through. At one point she took a knock to her skull and sank to her knees. As she looked up at the men around her, she could have sworn she saw it again, that grizzled hair and those eyes. Of course as soon as she thought she did, it was gone. She shook herself back to awareness and returned to the fight.

In the end, she did win. Saker went down and she stood the victor. She spared his life and he offered to join her cause. She felt like she was in pain, but she knew staying there was a bad idea. Sucking it up, she went on her way. It was just outside the mercenary camp where things went sour. Feeling a sharp pain in her shoulder, the Princess collapsed. She had been hit from behind by a wooden bat.

"Well, not so tough now, are you Princess." There was a vicious sneer in her ear. Apparently not all of Saker's men were on board with supporting her. Of course with his knee pressed to her back and her injuries, she wasn't sure what else she could do. She took a survey and found there were about 15 men, all heavily armed. These were Saker's inner circle, or at least some of them. These were the toughest of the tough. Even before fighting Saker, these men would have made for a very difficult fight. In her current condition, she knew she didn't stand a chance.

As she began to fade into blackness, she heard a shout.

"Oy. What do you want?"

She saw the sun glinting on a bright metal and saw a man strolling into the circle. He was tall and powerfully built. He was freshly shaven and his hair was well kept, but what caught her attention was the eyes. They were nearly black. She saw them only for an instant before there was a blinding flash of light and she passed out.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

"Walter, you can't tell her. This is her journey and I will not interfere."

She woke to a pounding headache and carefully raised herself in her bed. As she looked to the window, she could tell it was night out. She settled back down into bed, the memories of the fight coming back to her slowly. Then she turned her attention back to the voices in the next room. She knew Walter's, but the other…she couldn't quite place.

"I think you may have already crossed that line." The old knight whispered harshly back.

There was a sigh. "I know. I never wanted to get involved." His voice brightened as he continued. "But you should have seen her fight Saker. She was amazing." She felt herself involuntarily smile at the comment.

"I know. I have always known she was incredible." The old knight stated proudly. He continued, softening his tone. "And I am glad you were there to watch her. The time will come where she can easily handle fights like that, but perhaps it would be good for her to have another friend just now. A guardian angel, if you will."

There was a hiss from the other man. "You know I am no such thing."

"And yet you cannot walk away from her, can you?" She tensed at this question from Walter. Now she wanted to know the voice in the other room. Apparently it was her savior.

"No." Came the soft reply. She smiled again, though she didn't really know why hearing the voice say that made her feel better. "But this is her journey. She is more than capable, and she is the heroine that Albion needs. Not an old has been. So I will be with her. But I will be just far enough away that she won't know."

"Never?"

"For her sake and my own, never."

She went to stand, wanting to know who this was that would be there and yet wouldn't. As she set her feet on the ground, she heard the floor boards squeak. The next actions happened so quickly that she almost lost her own balance. The outer door opened and shut quickly. A second later, the bedroom door was flung open and there stood Walter.

"Milady, you're awake!" He looked at her with shock. He rushed over the help her and she shook his hand off.

"Walter, let's talk." She could see the groan in his face. But to his credit, the old knight kept his composure and led her into the kitchen.

"What about, princess?"

"The guest who suddenly disappeared when I left." At this the smile he had been attempting to put on his face disappeared.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough. He saved me. And I knew that voice. Who was it? What is going on Walter?" She stared daggers at the old man. He had been hiding things from her.

"Princess, please. This was a request from two old friends. One was your father." She tensed as he said that. "The other was the man who just left." He finished and looked into her eyes.

"What about to me? Please Walter, I need to know." Walter looked down at the young princess. Always so strong and independent, she looked like a lost puppy at the moment. He sighed, unsure of how to continue.

"Ok milady, let me tell you this. Remember back in the Dweller's Camp when you mentioned feeling a heartbeat with your Will?" She nodded. "Well, heroes have that ability. They can sense one another through their Will. According to your father, it feels like a heartbeat."

They sat in silence for a moment as she took this in. "But you said I was the last of the heroes." It was barely a whisper.

"I know. That was what your father and he asked for. They didn't want you to know. They wanted this to be your journey."

"But…but…wouldn't this mean I didn't need to do it alone?" Walter stopped at that. It was not what he had expected.

"Princess, there is another hero who still walks Albion today, but he is not like you or I. Theresa has made this your journey and that hero has agreed that it is your journey. His was long past and the responsibility of the hero now falls to you." He said this in his stern fatherly tone. Then he went on in a softer, friendlier voice.

"However, if you heard, then you know you are not alone. The hero will be watching over you. Not because he doubts your ability to complete this journey…actually, I'm really not sure why. But he will be watching you…like a guardian angel." Here Walter smiled at her.

She stared back at the old knight. "But I only get to see my savior when I am in mortal danger?"

Walter stopped. "I don't know, dear, I don't know." He stood to get her some food from the fire, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

He found himself on the Road to Rule. It was always a bit of a headache to be here. This was her journey, but she always seemed to interfere. The Blind Seer. She suddenly stood before him.

"How can I help you Theresa?"

"You have broken the rules. We agreed this was her journey."

"Yes, and she has done everything you asked of her. I only stepped in in a single moment, nothing too major. Besides, isn't saving lives what you drive heroes to do? Even if it is another hero?" He stared into the cold sightless eyes, wishing she could still see so she would view the venom in his eyes. Instead, she smiled.

"Hmmm, I suppose you are right. Perhaps this will not be a bad thing. But do tell me, do you remember the terms of your…condition?"

"How could I forget? I didn't necessarily get much choice in the matter. ' _You shall live from now till the end, always wandering. You have given Albion a future because of your selflessness and in the process have lost so much. Because of your gift, we grant you one. You shall live till the world finds peace and you find love. Only then shall you ever age again._ ' Come now Theresa, you spoke those very words to me. What a gift it has been. Watching everyone I have ever cared in any way for go ahead, only to be stuck here, hidden in the shadows as I try to right the world." His rant coming to an end, the Wanderer slumped his shoulders. Years of wandering the earth could really take it out of you.

He turned to walk away from her, leaving the Road to Rule and return to his new self-appointed task.

"It seems you may be coming to the end of your journey…" She said quietly enough that only she could hear as he disappeared.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

Years had passed. The Princess had become the image of the hero and was making friends anywhere she went. She had made allies in the Dweller's Camp, Brightwall, the Mercenary Camp, the old Fort, and even with the Bowerstone Resistance. Now she and Walter had just made it through possibly the worst ordeal of their lives. After being shipwrecked on their way to Aurora, they had found a cave. Unfortunately, the cave had held nothing but terror in its walls. It had taken all of her skills and ability to fight her way through and to save Walter.

Not that that seemed to matter at the moment. She was struggling through the sand, trying to find Aurora so she could get back to save Walter. But nothing seemed to be going to plan. The darkness was wrapping itself around her, trying to confuse her. She kept fighting and moving forward but it felt like a losing battle. Each step weighed heavier and heavier on her. Then she couldn't move further. As she felt herself begin to collapse under the weight of the darkness, there was a glint of light off of metal followed by those cobalt eyes. The same eyes that had entranced her since she first saw them and now she was getting lost in them. As suddenly as they appeared, they were gone. There was a blinding light as she faded once again into the darkness.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

She woke, slowly. Her body ached and felt very dry. 'I guess that's what wandering in the desert does to a body' she thought, as she struggled to sit up. Suddenly there was a shout as she heard someone come rushing over to her.

"Princess!"

She turned to see the concerned face of Ben Finn before her. She threw her arms around his neck. "I'm so glad to see you Ben. I thought we had lost you in the shipwreck."

"Come on now Princess, you know it will take more than a sinking ship to sink me. Now about you, we were a bit worried, but it seems he did save you."

"He did?" The princess turned her questioning eyes to face Ben. Ben suddenly started rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, yeah. He is actually the one who pulled me from the water. Apparently he had stowed away on our ship and when he saw me, dragged me out of the water. Kept asking about you and Walter and I just kept telling him I didn't know. He pulled me up here for the healers to take care of me and before I knew it, he was gone. Kalin told me he was off into the desert."

"Where is he now?!" Ben jumped a bit as the Princess' hand latched onto his arm.

"I'm not sure. He was out wandering the streets of Aurora earlier, but I thought I saw him come back to check on you and Walter not long ago."

Before he had stopped, the princess was on her feet and off to see Walter. As she came to his bed, she saw the old knight laying there feebly with a healer working over him. And beside the old healer was the Wanderer. His rags couldn't be mistaken from here, but his beard was gone and his hair clean cut. The only thing the same were those cobalt eyes. He had his hands over Walter and she could feel the energy pouring out as he worked with the healer. She carefully went to stand behind him while he was distracted.

With him working on Walter and actively using Will, the Princess noticed a feeling she had not felt so strongly in quite some time. She could feel the heartbeat with her Will.

Letting out a tattered sigh, the Wanderer suddenly tensed his entire body before slowly turning to face her. He stood up and for the first time realized how tall he actually was. She was rather tall herself, but the Wanderer had a good four inches on her. And how broad his shoulders were.

"Hi." He said in a low voice.

"Hi yourself." She said back. He smiled down at her and then turned to walk away. As she saw him turning, she reached out instinctively and grabbed his arm. "Wait, can we talk?"

She felt him shudder through another sigh before turning his eyes back to her.

"I suppose now is as good a time as any." Just as they turned to walk away, she was suddenly pulled into a bright light.

"Theresa, now is really not a good time." She huffed angrily as the Blind Seer appeared before her.

"Actually, my dear, now is the perfect time. Before you break our poor Wanderer."

"What do you mean?"

"My dear Princess, the man you know as the Wanderer is…different than nearly anyone else that you know. He is an ancient soul trapped in a young body. He has seen more in his time than most would dream imaginable. And he has lost more than anyone else. Yet he continues. He is a hero in every sense of the word."

"I understand that, but-" Theresa cut her off.

"I am not sure you do my dear. The Wanderer has been a savior for the people of Albion for years. He has been known by many names, but he has always been there. And I fear you may be treading toward something you cannot handle."

"What do you mean?" The Princess whispered. Here Theresa smiled.

"You care for the man, my dear. You have never spoken more than a handful of words to one another, yet you care for him."

"I…well…ummm…" As the Princess stumbled over what to say, Theresa continued.

"There is nothing wrong with that. The Wanderer could use someone to care for him and in the coming time so could you. But that time is not now. You both know this. First, the battler must be won."

At this, Theresa began to fade as did the Road to Rule. The princess found herself back in Aurora, exactly where she had left the Wanderer. No time seemed to have passed, but somehow he was gone.

Was Theresa right? She did care for the man who had seemingly saved her time and again. But how much did she care? And what would she do about it?

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

It was another long stretch, the princess was reflecting on. She had ridden with her allies and recaptured the kingdom. She had become the queen, taking Albion from Logan in order to save the people. Then began the rebuilding. Walter was with her the entire time and even Ben, Kalin, Sabine, and Paige had jumped in to help. She was working hard to keep all of her promises, but it was putting a strain on her. The stress of running the kingdom as well as raising the funds to cover caring for the people was becoming impossible What could she do next.

She had sent Hobson away for the day, so when she heard footsteps behind her, she was rather upset. As she opened her mouth to speak, however, there was a sudden pressure. The felt a heartbeat. She stood slowly and turned to see him, standing before her yet again in his torn rags.

"My queen." As he greeted her, he knelt and dropped a bag of money at her feet. She stared at him for a moment, so he continued. "I know you have been through a great deal. That is my contribution to what you are doing for the people of Albion. They need you at your fullest, not torn because of trying to do too much."

As she stood dumbfounded, he stood and turned to walk away. He stopped at the door of the treasury. Thoughtfully, he turned back. "If that won't cover it, let me know. You know someone who can find me anytime, anywhere." He said the final part with a wicked grin and was gone. Before she could even react.

She stood and dumped the gold into the treasury. There was more than enough, she found. At least for now. But as for getting in touch with him…

Well, maybe she would just have to do that anyway.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

It was time. She needed to go. It was time to fight. The year had passed and it was now time to take the darkness head on. But she didn't feel ready. How could she do this?

She turned to the sanctuary, passing her eyes over everything there. She was looking for some peace and comfort. Trying to calm herself for the battle she knew to be coming. Then she saw it. The portal to the Road to Rule. That was it! She was through it before Jasper could even register she was gone.

As she arrived, Theresa appeared. She had been here just recently, getting her last few upgrades and preparations taken care of. Now she stood before Theresa, squaring her shoulders.

"Where is he?"

"Where is who, my queen?"

"Don't give me that, Seer, you are not that blind. You and I both know exactly who I am talking about!" Realizing she had reverted to such an aggressive tone, the Princess went on. "Please Theresa, I need to see him."

Feeling the angst in the young Queen, Theresa relented. "Come on out."

From the shadows of the courtyard in the castle on the Road to Rule, out stepped her Wanderer. Wait, when had he become hers? Hell, who was she kidding, she was coming to find him to comfort her about an upcoming battle. This had nothing to do with wanting to find someone who had been through it before, this was about needing him. She needed him. Did he need her?

Well, that was a good question. He was always around, but it felt like it was to protect and defend her. He had done that on more than one occasion. But now.

As all of these thoughts rushed through her head, she suddenly felt uneasy standing in the presence of the tall man. He radiated a strength she felt she could never have. What was she going to do?

As her head sagged, he made the decision. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. In a second she felt safe and turned to face his eyes.

"Will you be there?" She seemed so timid. This was not the princess he had expected when he heard her shouting at Theresa. He nodded mutely.

"No, not just as in around." Suddenly she felt her heart burning. "Will you be there? As in by my side. I don't want to have you watching from the shadows, waiting for you to swoop in to save me before I get to see my savior. I want you by my side for the entire fight." She said the last part, slamming her hand against his chest.

He looked at her, lost in her eyes. Then, slowly, he nodded.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

They returned to her throne room, ready for the battle. She prepped her weapons, he drew a sword like none she had ever seen before. Rather than heading for battle, he turned to face her. He knelt before her.

"My queen, this should be yours. You are the hero of this age and by right, I would ask that you take it to battle with you." She was taken aback by his formality. He almost seemed like…he was from a different age. He laid the sword on the floor at her feet and was to the door before she could respond. She took the sword in her hands. It was perfectly balanced and she could feel immense power flowing from it.

With a single swing, she knew she was ready. They were off of battle.

It was a long fight. With the rest of her friends, and him by her side, they fought on. They battled through evil after evil, rushing forward. His Will was impressive, she noted, while trying to focus on her own fight. With the sword he had given her, nothing could stand in her way. They kept moving, ever closer to ending this darkness.

Then it happened. As they arrived near a gate in the Bowerstone market, it happened. The gate fell before her, separating her from him and Walter. They were on the inside with the Darkness and she was trapped looking in.

She couldn't tear her eyes away. She saw the darkness take Walter. It invaded his every last fiber. She watched the man die as the darkness began to use his body.

What came next hurt just as bad. She watched the darkness infested Walter turn on him. The Wanderer instantly dropped his hands. He didn't even put up a fight for fear of killing Walter as Walter laid into him. She had never seen anyone take a beating like that. And she felt the anger in her rising. Letting loose with Will, she blew open the gate and rushed in.

Seemingly done with his prep, the Dark Walter threw the Wanderer's body against a wall and turned to face her.

It was going to be a long battle.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

As she felt Walter die in her arms, she cried. She didn't know what else to do. Her heart was tearing. She had just lost her second father and this time it was at her own hands. As Walter Faded, she cried hard. She cried for Walter, for Logan, for Paige and Ben, for Albion. But as she turned to see his broken body lying against the wall, she cried for him. Carefully setting Walter down, she went over to him. There were cuts and bruises and as she shifted him to lie on his back, she knew there were probably some broken bones too. Why had he done this?

Then she remembered. She had asked him. That was why he was there, by her side. Not off in the distance waiting to save the day.

And she cried again. As her tears fell onto his face, she felt him shift. It was so slight, she thought she had missed it. But the shift was followed by a heartbeat against her Will. She looked down to see a smile on the Wanderer's face. He didn't seem so old any more. Maybe right around her age even.

"Don't cry Princess. You saved the day." This was followed by coughing.

With tears in her eyes, she turned to meet his eyes. "I'm so sorry. I should never have asked you to come. You should have been off, safely away waiting to save the day. Then you could have come rushing in in your armor…" Wait, armor. Where was his armor? Every time she had been saved by him, she had seen it. The bright shiny metal that was wrapped around him every time.

"Where is your armor?" she asked in a whisper. She was scared she would yell if she went any louder.

Here he laughed, albeit a weak and shaky laugh. He placed his hand on her chest and she looked down to see his armor wrapped around her.

"Protecting the woman who has saved me more than she will ever know."

"What?" as she shouted this, they both felt themselves being pulled into the Road to Rule.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

"Congratulations, my Queen." Theresa's voice echoed as she approached the two.

"For what? I lost Walter, and it looks like I am losing him." She motioned down to the Wanderer now laying behind her.

Here Theresa let out a laugh. It was an odd thing to have come from the old seer.

"My dear, Walter gave his life to save you, and that old buffoon there," she motioned to the Wanderer, "Is no more dead than you or I. This is actually the most alive I have seen him in many years."

"What do you mean?" The Queen turned to face the blind seer.

"My dear, let me tell you a story. When I was young, many many years ago, I lost my family. I was born of a powerful hero line to a great hero known as Scarlett Robe. This was the era of the Heroes Guild and heroes wandered the world saving everyone from things that went bump in the night. On some occasions, heroes also elected to be the things that went bump in the night. One of those heroes took my family from me. My mother was kidnapped and my father slain. My brother, younger than I, was taken by a kind old mage known as Maze. He was taken to the Heroes guild to be raised as a hero."

Gaging the young Queen for a reaction, she went on. "My brother grew up into a powerful young man. Even before he unlocked the strength of our bloodline, he was the greatest of the heroes. He travelled the world to save people. Many thought he would turn bitter from his past, but he used it as fuel to right the wrongs in the world."

The Queen still seemed in shock that this seer could actually be from the Heroes Guild. That had been centuries ago. "Our journey was so rough because of an ancient evil known as Jack of Blades. He was an eternal man, cursed. He could never age or die until he found peace and love. Of course time made him truly bitter and evil. All that Jack cared for was power. And he planned to use our family to gain it. It was about a sword. This sword could only be unlocked with our bloodline, and it would provide Jack with the strength to conquer not only Albion, but the rest of the world.

"Well, my brother was the only hero strong enough to face Jack. Even my mother could not take on Jack full force. So the task fell to my brother. Just as he came to face Jack, Jack slew our mother before his eyes. My brother took strength from that somehow. Even though Jack now held the ultimate blade, he was no match for my brother. My brother defeated him and rid the world from his presence."

Letting out a breath, as if coming to the saddest part of the story, the Seer continued. "Alas, Jack was not gone just yet. He returned again after I had left Albion. My own journey as a seer has involved gracing all the lands and travelling even through time. My brother was not so lucky. He returned to face Jack, but it cost him dearly. He raised the strength to meet Jack of Blade who had now taken the form of a dragon. It cost my brother our mother's spirit and several others. He took their souls, already dead, in order to prevent himself from taking a life. It was the ultimate sacrifice. And he turned to face Jack with the sword you now hold.

"See, that sword has the same strength as the one Jack had sought, but my brother's good heart led him to this one. It is known as the Tear of Avo. It is the most powerful weapon to ever have existed, created by the ancient Archons. With that sword, a great Bow, and the wisdom of a powerful Will user, my brother left to face Jack. It was a long and hard fought battle, but my brother won. He slew Jack the Dragon and claimed Jack's soul in Jack's mask.

"But the temptation continued. Jack's spirit pushed my brother, telling him to wear the mask. He could have the power like no other then, not to mention eternal life. It would be everything. But it would be Jack's spirit. My brother knew he could never fall to that. He drew himself together and threw the mask into the fire, destroying Jack of Blades forever. It was a good day for Albion."

Suddenly there was a fit of coughs from behind the two. The Queen had been so enveloped into the tale Theresa was sharing that she had forgotten about the Wanderer behind her. She turned back as he called out.

"Theresa." It was a warning.

"No, I will continue. She has a right to know." Turning back to the Queen, Theresa went on.

"See, my dear, my brother was a hero like Albion had never known. He gave the world everything of himself, claiming none for his own. He gave family, love, and wealth so others could be safe and happy. The gods gave themselves to his plight. They felt he deserved better. But they could only offer what was coming. Handling and carrying Jack's mask had changed its recipient. They came to him, for now he was to be cursed as Jack had been."

"Theresa!" Suddenly he was standing before her, separating the Queen from the old Seer. He seemed back to strength, though she could see the bruises and cuts. It looked painful, but his reactions showed none of that.

"Yes, Brother?"

"Brother?" The Queen finally found her voice. His body slumped. He turned his cobalt eyes to face her.

"Yes. I am her brother." He seemed defeated in finally sharing.

"But that means…"

"Yes, I am a very old man. I wasn't joking when I told you that."

"…You're the Hero of Oakvale!" The look of shock on his face meant that wasn't what he had expected. He almost smiled.

"Well, I haven't heard that name in some time, but yes. That is what I was once called."

"But the tales say you disappeared. As the guild turned, the stories say people kept calling for you to return it." She seemed a bit confused here. He had to give it to her, she knew the stories.

"I did. I returned to end the guild. Healing it was beyond the question. I spared the honest heroes, but those who shamed it were gone."

"Then how did the hero line continue?" He grimaced at this. Well then, now what.

"That is actually my part in the story. I had a child." Theresa continued on here. "And from that line you came. Long separated from my dear brother since then, I promise." She said with a smile. "And now I must take my leave."

As she walked away, the Queen turned back to face the Wanderer. "So you were cursed?"

"Ah yes, the curse. Well it went something like this, ' _You shall live from now till the end, always wandering. You have given Albion a future because of your selflessness and in the process have lost so much. Because of your gift, we grant you one. You shall live till the world finds peace and you find love. Only then shall you ever age again._ ' You know, same old same old."

"But for some odd reason he has begun to age again." Theresa shouted as she went on.

The Queen turned back to face him. "Aging again? But that means the world is at peace and…"She stopped herself. She didn't want to think about that. He had found love. With who? Where? She stepped back, looking at the ground.

He stepped forward and smiled at her. "Indeed. The world is finally at peace due solely to this incredible heroine I know. She claimed the kingdom for herself from her tyrannical brother and even went on the save the kingdom from a darkness that laid even the great 'Hero of Oakvale' low. She is one incredible woman and will make the greatest queen, making her father proud."

She felt her breath hitch at this. Her father. He had known her father.

"Of course, when I knew him he was much younger and off on his own journey. He was a great man in his own right and a powerful hero taking on Lucien. As he was on his deathbed, Walter and I were with him. He made us promise. He made us promise first to allow you through your own journey, no interfering." He laughed a bit at this. "I guess neither of us kept that one very well."

She let out a small grin before returning her gaze to the floor. He stepped closer, placing his hands on her biceps. She slowly drew her eyes to meet his.

"He also made me, in particular, promise to take care of you forever. At the time I wasn't sure why he directed that toward me in particular, but I have learned during your journey exactly why.

Her breath caught in her throat as she felt his lips come to hers. For such a hard looking man, his embrace and kiss were gentle and caring. She snapped herself out of shock and kissed him back. Sooner than she would have liked, he pulled back.

"As for love, I found her a long time ago. She was throwing herself at some wolves to defend children, just as I had spent my life doing. It was just sealed for me when my armor decided protecting her was more important than my life."

As he dropped off into silence, she stared back at him. So this was what he meant when he said she had saved him. With a mischievous glint in her eye, she pulled back and held her hand out to him.

"Come with me?"

"Ok…" He took her hand slowly as she led him forward to the castle. As they reached the gate to leave, she turned to face him.

"You sir, have some nerve!" He was shocked by her sudden outburst. It wasn't what he had expected. At the sight of his crestfallen face, she quickly continued.

"You have some nerve to take so long to tell me that. I knew I wanted to be beside you as soon as I felt your Will beside mine. I kept having to fall into life or death situations to find you and it was killing me." She smiled as he groaned at her bad pun. She went on. "My dear Wanderer. You have been through so much and have taken care of me. Please let me do the same for you."

She pulled him into a close hug, her face nuzzled into his neck. "Stay with me forever, my love?"


End file.
